Weekly Tradition
by baby8love
Summary: G/C - Another post-ep fic for 'A Night At The Movies'


Disclaimers: The show and its characters are NOT mine.

Spoilers: A Night At The Movies

+++++

**WEEKLY TRADITION**

"So?" Catherine turned to her weekly movie partner.

Ever since they had watched the noir movie at the arthouse that night after solving the 'Hitchcock case' (as they had begun calling it), her and Grissom had made a pact to watch a movie every week together. No matter how busy they each were, they would always find time to catch a flick. Thrillers, tearjerkers, and yes, even silent movies. They watched it all, though Catherine's picks were usually chick flicks (Grissom found out those were her guilty pleasure) and his were usually the silent type.  
  
"What?" Grissom took his eyes off the road for a brief second to flash Catherine a confused look.  
  
"How'd you like the movie?"  
  
"It was ok." He glanced at her again.  
  
Catching his cautious look, she smiled, "Honestly."  
  
A sheepish smile appeared on his lips, "It was excruciatingly horrible." Stopping the car at the red light, he took the opportunity to turn to look at her again, "I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I know how much you were looking forward to watching this movie."  
  
"Yeah..." She sighed and gestured at the traffic light as it turned green. He began driving again as she chuckled, "It really *was* horrible, wasn't it?"  
  
Grissom laughed, relieved that Catherine wasn't upset about the movie or his opinion of it. He pulled the Tahoe into an empty parking spot. Turning off the engine, he unbuckled his seatbelt so he could turn entirely to look at her, "How about this? I'll let you choose the movie next week too, it can even be a chick flick again, since this week turned out..."

  
"Like a nightmare?" She finished for him with a smirk, then shook her head, "Nope. This week is fair game. I picked it and completely wasted my turn. Next week's your turn." Flashing him one of her trademark smiles to assure him that she meant what she said, she unbuckled her seatbelt and hopped out of the car.  
  
By the end of the shift, Catherine was exhausted beyond belief. She had only slept briefly after the previous shift, before she went for her weekly movie date with Grissom. Finally able to sit for a while in the break room, she groaned loudly as her pager beeped incessantly for her attention.  
  
Nick smiled sympathetically from the table, "Long night, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, too long." She sighed and headed out the door to Grissom's office. Upon reaching the room, she leaned against the doorframe, "Grissom, if this is about my paperwork, I promise I'll have it done by tom..."  
  
Sitting quietly, reading a file at his desk, Grissom raised his head at her voice, "This isn't about paperwork."

  
"Ok..." Catherine detached herself from the doorframe and headed inside the dark office, taking her usual seat across from him, "what *is* this about?"  
  
"Another case came in. Warrick and Sara are out on the field and Nick's still doing labwork for his own case. No choice." He indicated with a shrug.  
  
Throwing her head back, Catherine resisted the urge to scream. Instead she muttered, "I can't believe this."

  
"I know, I'm sorry. Look, I promise we'll be in and out of that crime scene before you know it and if there isn't too much evidence, you can go home and I'll handle it."  
  
She looked at him suspiciously before acquiescing, "Fine. But I have to go grab my jacket first. Parking lot in 10?"  
  
"Sure." He nodded, grabbing his own jacket before following her out the door.  
  
Heading into the locker room, Catherine tried desperately to make light of the situation. That was difficult considering her limbs ached and she was sure a headache was not far away. She was just cursing her job when upon flinging open her locker door, she found an envelope taped to the edge of the locker shelf. Her frustration immediately being replaced with curiousity, she grabbed the envelope and ripped it open to find 2 items inside: a note and a ticket -- a movie ticket, to be exact.

  
"I know it's only supposed to be once a week but...how about another?" Catherine read the note half to herself and half out loud. Just as she read the name signed at the bottom, a voice startled her from her concentration.  
  
"It's ok if you're tired. We can go some other time."  
  
"Grissom." She looked up to find him in the doorway, holding a ticket that looked identical to the one in her envelope, "What is this?"

  
"It's a movie ticket." Grissom smirked.  
  
She sighed but smiled at his attempt at humour, "You know what I mean."  
  
He shrugged, her seriousness making him shy again, "I just thought since the movie we watched earlier was so bad, that it shouldn't even count as our weekly movie."  
  
Finally taking the ticket out of the envelope, Catherine was surprised to read what movie title was printed on it, "This is a chick flick, Grissom."

  
He nodded, "Yeah...it's the one with the guy you like a lot..."  
  
"George Clooney." She smiled.  
  
"Right." Grissom answered though the look on his face meant he really didn't know who the name belonged to. "But if you're tired, we don't  have to do this."  
  
"When did you have time to go get movie tickets?"  
  
"I left Greg at the crime scene." He chuckled when Catherine's eyes widened, "I'm kidding. I finished my case early so I had time to go pick these up."  
  
"You didn't have to do this for me."  
  
"Well..." He smiled a little, "it's not really only for you. I did this for me too." Catherine gave him a puzzled look so he explained, "I...felt cheated out of a good movie this week so..."  
  
"So you got tickets to *another* chick flick? You can't stand these things."  
  
Taking a deep breath, he confessed, "Ok, fine, you got me. I just wanna spend more time with you."  
  
A huge grin appeared on Catherine's face when he finally said the words she had been waiting to hear, "You know what? Forget the movie   
tickets." She paused to see the disappointment written all over Grissom's face, "I have a better idea." Wrapping her arms around him, she kissed him gently on the lips, "How about we go home and make our own movie?"  
  
Grissom furrowed his eyebrows as he kissed her again, "Chick flick?"  
  
Grinning still, Catherine shook her head as Grissom wrapped an arm around her waist and led her out the door, "Action."

_The End___


End file.
